Pancakes
by Searching for Serenity
Summary: What if Sarah's dreams or nightmares about John and Cameron in "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep" had actually happened? This story doesn't take place during that episode, but it occurs somewhere around that time in the series. Jameron.


What if Sarah's dreams (or nightmares) about John and Cameron in "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep" had actually happened? This story doesn't take place during that episode, but it occurs somewhere around that time in the series. Jameron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. If I did, the fans would get a Season 3, and also a Season 4 and Season 5!

**Pancakes**

It's a typical morning at the Connor house. John, Cameron, and Sarah are all gathered in the kitchen. Derek isn't home. They haven't seen him since he left the house yesterday. However, it's not unusual for Derek to disappear on them, sometimes for days at a time. Sarah's standing at the stove, cooking pancakes. John and Cameron are sitting across from each other at the table, watching Sarah cook. When the pancakes are done, Sarah stacks them on a plate and sits it in front of John. Then she leaves the room to finish packing her bag. She's found a lead on where the flying machine might be, thanks to a string of new UFO sightings in one area. It's out of town, so she's going to be making a road trip today to follow up on it.

Cameron watches John as he pours syrup on the pancakes and begins to eat. After observing him in silence for several minutes, Cameron suddenly asks, "Why does Sarah always cook you pancakes for breakfast?"

John shrugs, not bothering to look up at her, and replies through a mouthful of food, "I don't know. She just always has. I guess it's like her way of showing me she loves me."

Cameron studies him for another minute. Then she asks, "Do you feel threatened by Sarah?"

John drops his fork on his plate and looks up at her in shock. "What?! No! Why would you even ask that?!" He sounds offended.

Cameron looks slightly confused. "You don't seem to enjoy the pancakes, but you eat them anyway. Why?"

John picks his fork back up and takes another bite. He takes his time chewing it. When he finally does answer her, he sounds annoyed. "Because, I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Cameron tilts her head to the side, inquisitively. "Why?"

John sighs in frustration and blurts out, "Because she's my mom, and I love her, okay?!"

"So you express your love for each other through the cooking and consuming of pancakes?"

John shrugs, again. His attention returns to the plate in front of him, and as he puts another bite in his mouth he mumbles, "Something like that, I guess."

Cameron stands up from the table, and says, "Thank you for explaining." Then she turns and strides from the room without another word.

John sighs in relief, and finishes eating his pancakes in peace.

Shortly after breakfast, Sarah leaves on her trip. She has a long way to drive, and doesn't expect to get home until the next day. John and Cameron see her off, and then go their separate ways. John takes a shower, puts on some clean clothes, and brushes his teeth. Then he wanders into the kitchen, grabs a soda and a bag of chips, and takes them back to his room to have while playing on his computer. He doesn't know what Cameron's up to, and he doesn't really care. He's just happy to have some time to himself.

Later that afternoon, John wanders downstairs to the living room. He's sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Sarah calls to check up on him. He's just finished telling her that everything's fine, when Cameron walks across the living room in front of him, wearing only a bright pink bra and matching panties.

John's mouth drops open. He stares blatantly at her for a few seconds, until he recovers from his shock. Then he realizes he's been staring, and quickly averts his eyes. He tells his mom, "Uh, I gotta go, Mom. I'll call you later," and closes his phone.

John's rather flustered by the sight of Cameron, but he tries to hide it under his usual sarcastic tone. "Um, why don't you have clothes on?"

Cameron turns toward him, stares into his eyes, and calmly replies, "I'm hot."

John starts to get exasperated. "How can you be hot? You can't feel!"

Cameron blinks at John, seeming to consider her response. Then she says, "I can feel. I've told you that before. Don't you remember that conversation?"

John sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay, but didn't my mom have a talk with you about wearing clothes?"

"Yes, but your mom isn't here." Cameron pauses to look down at herself, then looks back up at John. "I've seen women wear clothes like this on the beach."

John's really getting aggravated now. "Those are bathing suits! That's different!"

"How is it different?"

John just wants to scream! Why does she have to be so difficult? "It just is, okay!"

Cameron tilts her head to the side in confusion. "I don't understand."

John throws his hands up in the air and jumps up off the couch. "Urgh! Fine, I give up! Wear that if you want to! But only in the house! And make sure you have clothes on when Mom and Derek get home! They'd freak if they saw you like that!"

John storms from the room. He heads upstairs to his bedroom, and stays there for the rest of the day in order to avoid seeing Cameron like that, again.

When John wakes up the next morning, he wanders into the kitchen and finds Cameron standing at the stove, cooking pancakes, in nothing but a lacy, dark purple bra and matching panties.

John stops dead in his tracks and stares at her in shock for several seconds. Finally, he regains the ability to speak. "What are you doing?"

Cameron turns to look at him. "Cooking you pancakes." She then returns her attention to the stove.

John rolls his eyes at her back. "I can see that. Why?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

John moves over to the table and sits down in his chair. He leans forward, resting both arms on the table, and hangs his head in an effort to avoid looking at her. He mumbles at her, "So they say."

Cameron dishes the pancakes onto a plate with a spatula. "Your mom normally cooks you pancakes. She isn't here, so I'm cooking them for you instead." She turns to face John with the plate in her hand, and walks over to where he's sitting at the table. John fights the urge to look up at her as she approaches. She sits the plate down in front of him, and stands a few feet away, staring intently at him, as though waiting for him to take a bite.

John grabs the syrup off the table and pours some onto his pancakes. Then, aware that Cameron is still watching him, he hurriedly cuts a bite with his fork and puts it in his mouth. As he chews, a look of amazement appears on his face. He raises his head to look at her, and exclaims, "Wow, Cam, these are really good! They're even better than my mom's! What did you do?"

A small smile appears on Cameron's face. "I added a teaspoon of vanilla to her recipe." She sounds as though she's proud of herself.

John looks at Cameron in surprise. "She has a recipe?"

Cameron's smile becomes something resembling a smirk as she replies, "The box."

John bursts out laughing. As his laughter dies down, he smiles jovially at Cameron and says, "You know, I think this is the first time you've ever cooked for me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to seduce me or something!"

Cameron's smile disappears. She stares at John seriously. "I am trying to seduce you."

John chokes on the bite of food in his mouth. He coughs frantically, tears involuntarily springing to his eyes. Finally, he regains the ability to breath, again.

Cameron, meanwhile, is still just standing there, staring at him. She seems to be unaware of his plight. Once his coughing has subsided, she asks, "Is it working?"

John's voice is hoarse as he asks incredulously, "You're trying to seduce me? By cooking pancakes?"

Cameron tilts her head to the side as she replies, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

John stares back at her in disbelief, his pancakes completely forgotten. "Why are you trying to seduce me?"

"Because I love you."

John's eyes grow wide. He gasps a shaky breath. "So... what you said when your chip was damaged...you meant that?"

"Yes. I love you. I want to be with you."

John swallows the lump in his throat and croaks out, "Be with me? As in what? Like a physical relationship?"

"Yes."

John's face flushes in embarrassment as he struggles to speak. "Um...but Cam, you aren't able to...uh...have...uh...a physical relationship."

"Yes, I am. I'm capable of having sexual intercourse."

John's so stunned, he looses the ability to think, let alone speak. Finally, he recovers enough to manage to get out, "Oh...really?" It comes out sounding almost hopeful. He didn't mean for it to sound like that!

Cameron steps closer to him, until she is hovering over him in his chair. She casually reaches out and lays her hand on his arm. Her eyes are staring intently into his. "I know you're attracted to me, John. Your body's reacting to me right now."

John's face is on fire. His body _is _reacting to this news, and she can detect it. He starts to panic. "Oh, Jeez, uh...I need a drink of water."

John jumps up out of his chair, spins around and rushes to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He gulps down the water, and while doing so tries to regain control of his body, and his emotions. When he turns back around, Cameron is standing directly in front of him, only a few inches away, effectively pinning him against the sink.

She's staring deeply into his eyes, and when she speaks, her voice is barely above a whisper, "In the future, we have a physical relationship. We do this often."

With that, Cameron closes the distance between them. She presses her body flush against his, and gently kisses his lips. All conscious thought flees John's mind as he feels her lips press against his. He can't help it. He kisses her back. At first, their kisses are tentative, but they quickly become passionate, almost desperate with need. Their hands begin to wander over each other's bodies, exploring, caressing. At some point, Cameron pulls John's shirt off. Then his hands, traveling over Cameron's bare back, find her bra clasp. After fumbling with it for a few seconds, he unclasps her bra and pulls it off her body. As his hands wander over her newly exposed skin, Cameron reaches for his pants. She undoes them, and pushes his pants and boxers down, past his hips, until they fall in a heap around his ankles. John's hands travel slowly down her sides to her panties. He tucks his thumbs in the sides of the panties, and pulls them down until they fall to the floor, at which point Cameron effortlessly steps out of them.

She removes her mouth from his long enough to ask, "Are you ready to have sex now?"

John gasps, out of breath, "Yeah, Cam, I'm ready."

Unfortunately, Sarah had just gotten home, and she appears in the kitchen doorway just in time to hear this last exchange. Her face turns dark, and a murderous glint appears in her eyes. "JOHN!!!"

John and Cameron both freeze in place. John's eyes grow huge with panic and dart toward the sound of the voice. There's his mom, standing in the doorway. This is very, very bad! He blurts out the first thing that pops into his head. "Oh, shit!"

A second passes where no one moves. Then Cameron calmly detaches herself from John, straightens, and turns to face Sarah without any concern about her own nudity. John, meanwhile, is trying to hide behind Cameron while hastily tugging up his pants.

Sarah stares daggers at Cameron and yells, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!"

Cameron stares back at Sarah, and replies in her usual, emotionless voice, "I made John pancakes. He really liked them." With that, Cameron strides from the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Author's note: I realized that my previous stories had been pretty angsty, so I decided to take a break from the angst and just write something light-hearted and humorous. I hope you get my sense of humor! I'd also like to say that this was my first attempt at writing an intimate romance scene in a story. I tried to keep it suggestive, and not write anything explicit, but I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. I would love to get your reviews! I will gladly welcome any constructive criticism, but no flames, please!


End file.
